new girl
by casualty-connie
Summary: Hello I have only been writing fanfitions since yesterday. This is about a new girl it will feature a bit of casulaty but not alot. Please read and review this is my first holby city one. And thank you to Sdbubbles for your help. Two characters are mine the rest are holby city. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews. a tornado of a cunsultant rpis through the hospitlal.
1. Chapter 1

Hello I have only been writing fanfitions yesterday so I am new.

This is most probably the most rubbish fanfition that you have ever read.

I hope you like it.

As I want to bea actress when I am older and want to go onto holby city this is the character that I want to be.

I wont be updating in till I get a good review.

Place read and review.

Thank you.

* * *

It was her first day.

She had long dark hair and was very short although her heels made her look slightly taller. Her eyes was the same colour and her hair. She wore a just above the knee dress. Both her dress and heels were black.

She walked into the entrance ofthe hospital. When she got in she looked around the hospital intill someone came over.

"Excuse me are you lost?" asked zosia in a kind voice.

"Do you know where guy south is I am new here?" smiling kindly at zosia.

"Yeah I will take you to his office" said zoisia.

"Thank you" she said.

They walked to guy souths office where zosia knocked and he asked them to come in.

"Ah Sabrina" said guy south in a welcoming voice.

"Hi you have a nice office" said Sabrina looking around.

"Don't worry you will have your own soon." Said guy.

"Why does she get her own office?" asked zosia with jejealousy.

"Zosia go to work." Said guy south in a

demanding way.

"I just asked you a question" said zosia sounding annoyed.

"And I told you to go to work." Guy south said shouting.

"a bit strict" said Sabrina in a disbelieved way.

Zosia left.

"so why didn't you want to work at your dads hospital?" asked guy.

"Why don't you want me here?" asked Sabrina in a sweet innocent voice.

She walked around the room and sat down.

"Course I want you here all of your research it is amazing especially at a young age and your dad owns one of the leading hospitals in the UK and NHS." Said guy south in a enthused voice.

"Thank you" said Sabrina with her sweet voice. As she started to stand aswell as guy and they walked over to the door.

Her and guy south walked out of his office.

They walked down the corridor to AAU where her office was he opened the door and showed Sabrina her office was the colours she wanted her desk was next to the door she had a few filing draws.

"what do you think?" asked guy hoping she would like it.

"it is just how I wanted it thank you." Said Sabrina in a happy voice.

Serena came to the room with a new male nurse. He had black hair and was tall He wore a suit.

"whos this?" asked Serena.

" I think that we need to talk I will see you in a bit Sabrina." Said guy.

"hello mr south nice to meet you." Said mark the new nurse.

"ok bye" said Sabrina just before they left.

They left and mark and Sabrina was left.

"Hi Sabrina" said mark.

"Hi mark." Said Sabrina.

How do they know each other?

Who is this Sabrina?

Find out on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter I want 2 reviews before I update please.

Thank you for your support in chapter 1 here is my 2nd holby city fanfiction.

s/10387464/1/when-your-life-changes-for-the-worst

Read and please review.

* * *

"So you are now my frenime." Said mark messing around.

"Haha get to work." Said Sabrina.

Mark left while laughing.

In guy selfs office.

"New deputy CEO why didn't you tell me." Said Serena in a angry way.

"It was all of a sudden." Said guy.

"Well at least you could have told me." Said Serena.

"do you know who she is her research has helped hospitals she is one of the youngers consultants that has done good research which has helped hospitals her dad is one of the top UK NHS CEOs." Said guy trying to convince Serena that it was a opportunity that the hospital could not miss as Sabrina had picked the hospital.

"What is that his?" asked Serena.

"She is." Said guy.

"We have her in our hospital." Said Serena in happiness.

"We do." Said guy.

"She made half the open surgeries for heart key hole and managed to bring out one of the most efficient ED for it to work." Said Serena.

Back at the wards in Sabrina office.

Sabrina walked out of her office taking a deep breath and she walked over to a bed.

"Excuse me who are you?" asked raff.

"Mrs Inseal I am your new deputy CEO it is nice to meet you." Said Sabrina.

Mark comes over to the area.

"Hello is there anything for me to do?" asked mark.

"I think it is ok." Said Sabrina.

"Who are you as well?" asked raff.

"I am a nurse." Said mark.

"What is your name?" asked raff talking slightly slower.

"Nurse Inseal." Said mark.

"You both have the same name." said raff.

"Well done." Said mark

"Were married." Said Sabrina.

"Ok then." Said raff before he walked off.

"Come into my office a minuet" said Sabrina.

Her and mark walk into her office.

"What are we going to do?" asked mark.

"I do not know it will just have to be known by staff." Said Sabrina.

"Well at least we don't have to hide it." Said mark in a seductive voice.

"I do not want to get a bad reputation." Said Sabrina.

"Don't be so boring." Said mark.

"I tell you what when no one is looking." Said Sabrina.

"No one is looking now." Said mark.

"Well then come here." Said Sabrina.

Mark walked over to Sabrina.

And they started to kiss. And then the door knocked and they broke away quickly.

"Come in." said Sabrina.

"Hello I just wanted to say it is a great desire to meet you." Said Serena.

"Thank you." Said Sabrina.

"If you need anything just come to find me." Said Serena.

"That is so nice. "Said Sabrina.

Serena left.

This time so there would be less distractions Sabrina closed all of the blinds and locked the door the only thing that could district her now was if her beeper went off or there was a emergency.

"Come here." Said mark.

Sabrina walked over to mark and they started kissing again.

Later on in the day Sabrina had a meeting with guy self she was going to his office. She knocked on the door and he welcomed her in she sat down and they talked about the day so far.

"So how has it been so far?" Asked guy.

"It is so lovely here." Said Sabrina.

"So why did you not want to work at your dads hospital?" asked guy.

"When your dad is the CEO he doesn't pay that much time with you it can be hurtful when your dad has to tell you off or you do something wrong and he puts you on a warning be painful. Said Sabrina.

"Ok then." Said guy.

"I decided that I would come here as I heard that your heart ward is state of the arc." Said Sabrina.

"thank you well that is good as you do some heart work and research and I have a daughter she works here and she and me argue a lot." Said guy.

"Do you warn me to talk to her?" asked Sabrina.

"That would be really nice thank you." Said guy.

"Ok who is she then?" asked Sabrina.

"Her name is Zosia she is the one who showed you here today." Said guy.

"Ok that is a lovely daughter you have." Said Sabrina.

"Do you have any kids?" asked guy.

"No think that it would be too young." Said Sabrina.

"Ok you should find her somewhere in the hospital she is normally in Keller just follow the arrows." Said guy.

"Ok I will do that." Said Sabrina.

"Ok well then think that is it." Said guy.

"Ok then so bye." Said Sabrina.

"Yeah bye." Said guy.

Sabrina got off the chair and walked over to the door she opened it and walked out. Now she whent around the hospital to Keller to find the nurse.

When she got to the ward she went around looking a lot of staff was looking at her with confusion looks. She found the nurse talking to a patient then went over to her.

"Miss self." Asked Sabrina.

"My name is marsh." Said Zosia.

"Sorry I thought you had the same last name as your dad can you come to my office please when you are done don't worry you are not in trouble it is on AAU I will see you in a bit bye ." Said Sabrina.

"See you there then bye." Said Zosia.

Sabrina walked off the ward and to her office.

A little while later she was still waiting for Zosia and so she decided she would get out a few of her things. In the stiff she had there was a album and she opened it up there was photos from when she was a kid through to recent pictures. She was looking through them and remembering the occasions. She got to a photo and her happiness turned to sadness there she was the person she loved so happy but would never see her again. She just stared at the picture remembering that day and also what happened that makes her not ever see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day and Sabrina could not take her mind of the photo. She tried her hardest to not show her sadness but it did not work her husband knew her and could tell there was something wrong. And he needed to find out as he didn't want to see her like it and he wanted to help her the best way.

He decided he was going to ask soon. He walked past her office and she was in there so mark went in.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sabrina.

"What is wrong with you today you have been acting strange?" Said mark with concern to her.

"I am fine I just saw something yesterday." Said Sabrina.

"Like what?" asked mark wanting to know what was wrong.

He went and sat down at the other side of the desk.

Sabrina handed the album on the picture.

"You see?" she asked.

"Oh Sabrina why didn't you tell me I remembered the day but I forgot when I saw you if you had just told me I could have been here for you." said mark in a demanding but soft voice.

"I know its just I miss her so much and it is hard to talk about it." Said Sabrina.

"If you need anything you can always tell me." Said mark in a gentle comforting voice.

"Ok I think I just want to be alone." Said Sabrina.

"I loved her to just remember that." Said mark.

"Well of course you would she was nearly as close to you as she was me." Said Sabrina.

"Well she was your cousin." Said mark.

"Yeah who mum raised well I had to help." Said Sabrina.

"You never saw the explosion coming." Said mark.

"Yeah but she did it should have been me that died." Said Sabrina.

"No she wanted to save you." Said mark.

"She was still a child." Said Sabrina.

"You were." Said mark.

"Not that young at least I would have died happy." Said Sabrina.

"I will just leave you like your had wished." Said mark.

Mark leaves.

Collete walk over to mark.

"Hi are you ok?" asked collete.

"Yeah just Sabrina is a bit upset she wont talk about it." Said mark.

"About what?" said Collette.

"Nothing just something that has happened." Said mark.

"As you look upset yourself do you want to go for a drink later?" asked collete.

"Yeah ok." Said mark forgetting about Sabrina.

"Ok see you then." Said collete in a seductive voice.

"Ok right." Said mark back to her.

What is going to happen between collete and mark when they go out will mark tell collete about his wife?


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four.

Hope you enjoy it.

Things happen very quickly but I wanted to get this up before doing my cross over to reduce the amount of spoilers there are.

Mark went into Sabrinas office.

"What now." She said in a stern voice.

"I am going out with some friends tonight." Said mark.

"Fine then." Said Sabrina.

"See you. Said mark.

The next day and mark had not came home.

In one of the areas of the ward Sabrina was with a patient. Mark walked over to her.

"Where was you all of last night?" she asked.

"I was around with my friends." Said mark.

Collete went past smiling at mark.

And mark gave her back a smile.

"Ok can you give her a head scan and a saline drip please." Said Sabrina.

"Ok then." Said mark.

Mark went over to get the saline drip but without looking at the patients notes he made the decision to give the patient a food drip instead even though he did not look at her notes.

He went over to the patient and collected it to each other.

The next day and Sabrina and mark was off….

So the day after that. Sabrina and mark was back however Sabrina was not on AAU that day as she was needed on Keller and was not ment to come back for the entire day.

Collete came over to mark.

"Mark is there something going on between you and Sabrina or are you just friends?" asked collete.

"She is my wife." Said mark.

"Oh why didn't you tell me we certainly would not have had that drink and you shouldn't have slept at mine." said collete.

"Look she is on Keller today she is not here at all." Said mark.

Near the end of the day and collete and mark was still talking.

"We shouldn't." said collete.

"No one except raf knows." Said mark.

"What about your job?" said Collette.

"I am a nurse no one cares." Said mark.

Collete and mark pulled in for a kiss. And everyone turned around a just stared.

On Keller.

"I will be back I just need to get something from AAU." said Sabrina.

"Ok and remember if you need someone I am here." Said john.

"I will see you in a minuet." said fletch (he used be on casualty but moved to holby.)

"Right bye." Said Sabrina.

On the other ward collete and mark were still kissing.

Sabrina came on to the ward and saw them she stared at them for a second then ran to her office locking the door behind.

Mark realised.

So he rushed over to the office.

"It is not what it looks like." He said from the other side.

"Really I know it was collete you was meeting that day I could tell when you smiled how you have been acting you have been having a affair for a few days." Said Sabrina.

"No it is not like that." Said mark.

"Well what is it then it seems obvious to Me." said Sabrina.

John walked over to the office he had been at holby city for a while he went to see if Sabrina was on she was taking a while.

"Are you ok Sabrina?" asked john.

Sabrina let john in but managed to not let mark.

"He has been having a affair." Said Sabrina she started to cry.

"It is ok well it isn't but I am here for you." Said john.

"I am going to divorce him he does not deserve a wife if he cannot keep his hands off another women." Said Sabrina crying a lot.

"I would never if I had you." Said john.

"Really you would not?" asked Sabrina.

"You deserve better you are beautiful and you work really well." Said john.

"Well I am going to divorce him then I am going to find someone else." Said Sabrina.

"Maybe the person is right in front of you." Said john.

"What you?" asked Sabrina.

"Yeah me." Said John.

"Ok then." Said Sabrina.

"What really." Said john.

"If you want to." Said Sabrina.

"You are not saying this because you are sad." Said john.

"If he wants to be with the woman that is fine." Said Sabrina.

"Ok then." Said john.

"I will split with him and then we can be together." Said Sabrina.

What will happen next?

Will the swap of the drops get mark in trouble?

Find out.

Very soon.


End file.
